Hachidori Clan
The Hachidori Clan (ハチドリ一族, Hachidori Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan living in Getsugakure. They were formerly a band of renegades, known as the most powerful criminal organization in the Land of the Moon, capable of destroying settlements as they plundered with their signature abilities. They were later defeated by the Third Hokage, who was hired by Getsugakure to disable them, and killed their leader and top brass singlehandedly. Decimated, they joined Getsugakure, and became one of their clans. They are widely known as assassins. History Originally a small but important clan in the days before the ninja villages were created, the Hachidori Clan lived in the wilderness and defended their territory fiercely. After the formation of Getsugakure, they retreated to their strongholds, becoming cut off into several distinct cadres of ninja, though all interrelated. Eventually, the growing reach of civilization forced them out of hiding, and they reunited as three different branches of the same clan. They strongly opposed integration into villages, and were amongst the last clans to hold out against such organization. Even after the village was formed against their wishes, they did not join it, becoming an outlaw band, and the largest criminal group in the Land of the Moon. Growing in power, they began to raid Getsugakure, hoping to cause its collapse. In desperation, Getsugakure hired the Third Hokage to come from Konoha and end their raids. Unable to hold out against the Fire Shadow, the remnants of the clan recognized the impossibility of holding back civilization, and joined the village. Branches The Kumozaru clan has three highly distinct branches, each with its own brand of techniques, though all use some form of the Heavenly Symbiosis Technique. Each branch has a leader, named after the branch itself. The clan leader is descended from a line that reunited all three of the clans' blood into one, and is trained in all styles. *'Tonbo Branch:' The Tonbo Branch is descended from the clan members who eloped to the forests to evade enemies, hiding in the trees and developing as offensive ninja, and the most direct in battle. The Tonbo Branch typically uses multiple and varied plants, normally carnivorous, in battle. They have developed the Perfect Integration Technique, which allows them to cause plants connected to them to become completely part of them, reacting on their own as if they were separate beings, and can be used to turn plants into animal-like beings capable of reacting and following commands, even when removed from the user. *'Namazu Branch:' The Namazu Branch's ancestors sequestered themselves in the caves as a method of removing themselves from invading societies. There, they became blind, but created the Nature Sensory Technique as a result, negating this disadvantage by becoming able to sense the life force of those around them. They perform symbiosis with deep-rooted plants and those that prefer darkness, enclosing themselves in walls or other structures with the roots and waiting for their target to approach. *'Kumamushi Branch:' This branch had ancestors who lived out on the cliffs, out of the reach of encroaching enemies, but completely visible. They evolved to this more blatant lifestyle by internalizing their symbiosis, leaving no outside evidence of the parasitic plants that they utilized. Because of this, they gave off no signs of life, such as pulse or body heat. They utilize the Symbiont Transfer Technique, wherein they use their normalcy to get close to others, and via touch transmit a seed to them, which grows into a parasitic plant, consuming their life but leaving them able to be controlled and seem alive, unless a pulse is taken. Category:Clans Category:Thepantheon Category:Getsugakure